Eleniel, Daughter Of The Stars
by Crecy
Summary: Honestly, i think this is morphing into a marysue. So, I'll finish it sometime, and maybe i'll turn it into a fun fic with many cliches in every corner. Bwahaha!
1. My Illusions

****

Eleniel, Daughter Of The Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did I wouldn't be here with my cool book that I got for Christmas called, "The Languages of Tolkien's Middle Earth" By Ruth S. Noel trying to figure out how to speak Elvish. I would already know. Anyhow, here's the story. My book inspired me. Lets hope it lasts. ^_~ 

~*~

~Elvish~ unless I can translate it. Some I can, some I find easier to write it like this.

"Common tongue"

'Thinking'

__

Different language. Almost always Japanese wit ha few exceptions

~*~

I also don't own any of Avril Lavigne songs. You might ask why would I put this here…. You'll understand soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

My Illusions

I was quietly sitting on my bed, staring at nothing, trying to become nothing. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to live. But I don't want to die. I was depressed, and I knew it. I always hid it well, smiling, laughing, joking, but inside I was screaming. No one understands. They couldn't, they wouldn't. I was different from everyone, more different then they could imagine. But I didn't know it at the time. I was naïve to what I really was, to my darkest fears and desires. You see, I can push everything down so far; that even I can't decipher what I once wanted. Frustrating, it gets sometimes. But I can't change it. I'll break, if I let loose. I'll… I'll disintegrate inside… gone…. Like the wind….

The door to my room opened, and I put on a bright smile. My mom stood there, gently smiling at me, she gave me a hug and said "Good night". Like she always does. I appreciate it. I loved my mother, don't get me wrong, but she couldn't stop what's inside. I played my part, smiling, saying "Good Night" and "I love you". She left the room, and my smile faded to the stony face I wore when I was alone. I tightened the band around my head, and made sure my braid was still secure.

I walked to the wall where my sword stood. A few years ago, when I was 14, I bought these swords after I had received a good amount of money from my family at Christmas time. I had bought Narsil and Sting from the Lord Of The Rings trilogy at a store at the mall. They were real swords. I started taking swords lessons right after, not with those swords of coarse, but with another. Feacoire is what I named it. It means Spirit Stirring in Quenya. I've managed to teach some of the elfish language myself, but I have only gained some much information. I continued to stare at the blade. I held Narsil in front of me. I smiled, a hollow smile. I pulled out my cloth from my pack they lie beside the wall and proceeded to clean the blade. I looked at the other two swords along the wall. I set down the Narsil on the ground, and pulled the other two off and set them down in front of Narsil. I set down with the three blades in front of me then started to clean them. I was so focused with my task, that I didn't noticed the scenery change around me. I heard a noise, I couldn't identify it as being my cat or dog, so I looked up, only to come face to face with an arrowhead. I didn't flinch, but I did put down the sword when he gave a pointed look at it.

~ Why is a woman so near the gates of Rivendale with nothing but three swords? ~ A blond guy asked me.

I stared at him for a moment before replying. "I only know a little of elvish, I don't know exactly what you said. Something about Rivendale, swords, and something else?" I questioned.

"I asked, why is a woman so near the gates of Rivendale with nothing but three swords." He repeated. 

"Well, I was in my room at my house, cleaning them, but either I'm hallucinating now, fell asleep, which probably isn't good considering I had swords in front of me, or I magically appeared in the middle of a forest where people from an insane asylum with bows and arrows thinking there is a Rivendale. And I am going to call you Bob because I probably would not be able to pronounce any elvish names save few." I replied almost casually. I didn't know why I was so calm. These people could kill me, but I almost didn't care. 

Bob didn't seem to amused at those last two comments. I stayed where I was, for the moment as Bob tried to calm himself down. "My name is-" He was cut off and I turned to the side abruptly. 

There was a slight disturbance to the right. I turned to look at what was there. Bob started to look to the right a little after I did, and another with a horse come into the clearing. The guy took a few steps back and positioned the arrow so that he could easily turn either way to shoot. 

The new guy on the horse slid easily to the ground, and pulled back his hood. He looked much like Bob. Blond hair and blue eyes. Their structure was much different, as were their features. I was the strange one of the bunch. Red hair and green eyes. I didn't mind though, I was proud of my features. I hated to be normal and regular. I wanted to be different; I wanted them to think me different in a good way, though I honestly didn't care. I had to keep up my profile though. I was the perfect actress. My eyes betrayed nothing, my stance, and facial expressions, showed nothing. They only saw what I wanted them to see. 

My illusion.

Bob pulled it back over to me, obviously knowing the new guy. ~Welcome to Rivendale, Legolas. ~ He said.

I let my shock show when I heard his name. I knew what Bob had said. And he called him Legolas. Legolas was an elf…. But he couldn't be… I looked at his ears, and sure enough, they were pointed. I turned back to Bob, and realized that he had pointed ears too.

"_Shimatta (Damn)_." I cursed under my breath. Both elves heard me and looked at me. 

Legolas gave the elf a confused look, Bob rapidly explained in elvish what had happened, but I couldn't pick any of it up because he was speaking too fast. Legolas nodded, then came over to me. Bob kept his bow ready incase I decided to pick up my swords, which I wasn't going to do. Why? Because like I said before, although I did not exactly enjoy life, I wasn't going to give it up so easily. The few moments I did truly enjoyed in life are what I strived for. I will not give those moments I have up so simply.

"What is your name?" Legolas asked. 

"It depends on which one you want." I answered. "I have many names in nicknames." It was true. In the last couple years, I've picked up many names from friends and the like.

"Give me the name you wish me to call you."

"How about…Raquel. Very few people know me as that, but I like the way it sounds" I answered. It was my Spanish name from Spanish class. 

"Very well, then, Raquel." He said my name with a slight accent, but I didn't mind. It actually sounded kind of cool. "May I ask you what you are doing in Rivendale?"

"I give you the same answer I gave him. I don't know, except I told it to Bob with a few more words." I gave an innocent smile to him. He scowled at me.

Legolas glanced back at Bob before he asked another question. "Do you wish to accompany me to Rivendale then? Until we can understand what happened?" 

I shrugged. "I have no where else to go." I stood and Legolas motioned to Bob that he should put his bow away. Bob hesitantly put it away but proceeded to watch me carefully. "Can I take my swords or is the _doji (Stupid boy) _going to shoot me when I reach for them?"

"You may take them." Legolas answered.

I sat back down on my knees and picked up Narsil carefully by its hilt. My features softened. I felt the familiar weight of it sooth me. A small smile graced my features as I felt the true feelings of contentment stir up inside. I sheathed the sword carefully. I feared, and trusted my sword. To abuse the privilege of using such a beautiful yet deadly blade could mean the life of my own and those around me. I set it down and reached for Feacoire. The blade gave me the same feeling of frightful passion. I placed the sword in its sheath and reached for Sting. I held the smaller dagger for a moment before setting it down to put the swords around my waist in my belt and then picked it up again. 

"This one doesn't have a sheath. So I have to carry it." I said. I grabbed my back after putting the cloth back where it belongs. I picked up my pack, held my dagger, and looked at Legolas expectantly.

He raised an eyebrow before speaking up. "Why do you not have a sheath for your sword?"

"It didn't come with one." I answered.

He gave a slightly confused nod then turned to Bob. "I will take responsibility of her for now." Bob nodded before climbing back to his post in the trees.

"Come with me." Legolas took the reigns to his horse then made sure I was following. It was better then staying with Bob. "My name is Legolas, Raquel." I nodded.

I stopped a moment to yell at Bob. "_Ja ne_, Bob! (_Good-bye)_" I snickered a little bit before I continued on my way. 

Legolas gave me a amused look before asking, "What language it that? And why do you call him Bob?"

"Its Japanese, and I called him Bob because he didn't tell me his name and I didn't want to keep calling him guy." I answered. He chuckled.

I walked up next to the horse as it took my interest. I tilted my head to the side as I stared at it. I horse turned its head as it looked as if it were looking at me. I stared back at it, into its eyes. 

After a moment I whispered, "_Kokoro_. (_heart. Common extensions of this meaning are "sincerity" and "spirit/willpower."_)" The horse neighed and turned his head enough to nuzzle my shoulder. I was slightly surprised, but I smiled. I rubbed his head.

"He likes you." Legolas said. I shrugged and continued to stroke his mane. 

"What's his name?" 

"Lithbeleth." He answered.

I thought for a moment then smiled. "If I'm assuming right, that means something along the lines of fading ash?" he nodded. The name fit very well for the horse. His gray coat was like that of ash, but a little slighter in shade.

"How do you know elvish?" He asked.

"Picked it up some different places." I answered vaguely.

After a few moments of silence, which was probably about 10 minutes or so, but sometimes I don't pay enough attention to realize that time has gone by. I started humming a tune to break some of the silence. I tried staying away from singing in front of other people, because from my point of view, I sounded fine, but when I recorded my voice, I nearly cried after I heard how I sounded. Music was my diversion, my escape, my release. I still had my childish dream of singing, but now I knew it was over before it begun. It hurt inside, but I was letting it go. Singing only when I was alone, so no one could hear me. 

"What is that tune?" Legolas asked. 

Startled I looked over at him then shook my head, "nothing. Just a song I know."

"Can you sing?" 

"No."

His turn to look startled. "Are there no words?"

"No, I just can't sing."

"Everyone can sing." He prompted.

"Not me. I sound like I'm dieing." I chuckled. 

"It can't be that bad. Will you sing please? We still have a while to go." He gave me a charming smile. 

I get extremely defensive and mean towards guys. Especially if it seems like the slightest bit that they might hit on me. Back at school, I've had a decent amount of guys try their stuff on me; none can break through my cold exterior towards them. I only had a few good friends that were male, and them I will allow, as long as they don't try anything.

"I'd rather not." 

"I'm sure that if you try, you can prove yourself wrong about your voice."

"Fine. Choose one of these three words. If you choose the right one then I'll sing it." He nodded, a smile on his face. "_Iie_, _Nani mo_, _Personne Trompe_. (_No, never mind, Nobody's fool)_"

"Then I shall choose the last one." He said.

"_Kusottare_." I swore. (_Stinking son of a…)_

"I am assuming that I have the pleasure of hearing you sing?"

"No, I'm saying you have the horror of hearing me sing." I took a deep breath and began.

"Fall back  
Take a look at me  
And you'll see I'm for real  
I feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to you  
Let me know  
And I'll go  
Cuz I flow  
Better when my colors show  
And that's the way it has to be  
Honestly  
Cuz creativity could never bloom  
In my room  
I'd throw it all away before I lie  
So don't call me with a compromise  
Hang up the phone  
I've got a backbone stronger than yours  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la....  
  
If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm no nobody's fool  
If you're tryin' to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try  
  
You don't know  
You think you know me like yourself  
But I fear  
That you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
But do you give a damn  
Understand  
That I can't not be who I am  
I'm not the milk and cheerios in your spoon  
It's not a simple hearing but not so soon  
I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen  
In a little more dream  
But it's amazing what a couple can mean  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la....  
  
If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm no nobody's fool  
If you're tryin' to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try  
  
Go ahead and try, try and look me in the eye  
But you'll never see inside until you realize, realize  
Things are trying to settle down  
Just try to figure out exactly what I'm about  
If it's with our without you  
I don't need you doubting me  
  
If you're tryin' to turn me into someone else  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm no nobody's fool  
If you're tryin' to turn me into something else  
I've seen enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool  
If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la....  
  
Would you be laughing out loud  
if I played to my own crowd 

Try?"

As the last note faded I looked over to him. 

He was smiling gently, a content look on his face. "It was pleasant to listen to." He said. 

"I doubt it." I raised an eye brow and thought, 'I'm surprised he didn't hold onto his ears and scream for it to stop.'

"Your like the song aren't you?" The elf asked. 

I started. "What? I like the song, it doesn't mean I'm it." I said. 

He gave me an inquisitive look but didn't comment. 

We walked in silence a while longer before we finally reached Rivendale. "_Masaka. (Can it be?; It can't be!, No! General term of disbelief/wonderment.)" _I gasped. I Guess reality didn't hit me until just then. I gaped for a moment before Legolas stepped into my view. 

"Lord Elrond will wish to see you. I will lead you there as soon as Lithbeleth is taken care of."

I nodded and followed him to the stables. I spent the few moments balancing the tip of my blade on my finger. I was startled once again as someone grabbed the hilt then flipped the blade so that he was holding the sharp metal and offered it back to me. I looked up to see blue eyes.

"You should watch yourself, it could have slipped." Legolas warned. I shrugged.

I took the blade and followed him to the building. I looked around, showing wonder on my face, as was expected of me. He led me through many passageways, until he stopped at two large wooden doors. He knocked three times.

"Enter." A voice said through the door. 

Legolas opened the door and stepped inside. I followed him, to meet Lord Elrond Half-Elvin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enjoy? Review and tell me if I should continue or not. 

~*~

__

Shimatta- Damn

__

Doji- Stupid boy

__

Ja ne- Good-bye

__

Kokoro- heart. Common extensions of this meaning are "sincerity" and "spirit/willpower."

__

Iie- no

Nani mo- never mind; don't bother; it's okay

Kusottare- Stinking son of a...

Personne Trompe- Nobody's fool (French, couldn't find it in Japanese without the symbols.)

Masaka- Can it be? It can't be!, No! General term of disbelief/wonderment.


	2. Rivendell, the city of the Elves

****

Eleniel, Daughter Of The Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own it….. I hate these things. The only things I own of LOTR are the actual Narsil and Sting blades. And A few of Tolkien's books. I'm holding out on the movies until next year where there will probably be some really cool box set with all extended versions and extra stuff. ^_^

NOTE THINGY! I have horrible grammar when I talk n' stuff. I can't help, all those years of English are for nothing. Slang is my friend! Lol.

(You might want to read all of these because some of them explains things.)

Reviewers:

Levanna: Sorry about the Bob thing. I couldn't think of a very good name and I wanted it to be random and annoying to him. I don't really like the name Bob either. His real name will come up soon. I'll refer to him occasionally as Bob to annoy the elf though. If you can think of a better name that I could taunt him with, I'm open to suggestions. It might work out soon, I have a little Idea in mind that I might use about Bob. It changes his name too. *Grins* As for spelling, I try my best, reading repeatedly and spell check but there are some things I miss. Hope you like the next chapter!

Kerla: Thanks for telling me to spell Rivendell. I didn't think It looked right, but I wasn't for sure. I'll make sure to spell it right from now on. As for Japanese, I know some. I pick it up from being an Anime fan as well. I don't know a lot, though. Mostly cuss words. Heh, heh. What can I say? *Grins* And I thought about that. I like it better if they were next to the words too when I read, so I'll go ahead and change it to that. Might be awhile before I fix the first chapter though, too focused on getting to the new chapters.

Maethoriell Uini Tawar: Thanks for the actual translation. I got it off www.freetranslation.com for French. I wanted it to be a different language with it sounding okay. I appreciate that you took the time to review and tell me.

Saber Apricot: I've searched through anime sites and pick things up through there. I'm not sure if any of the sites are right, but I don't exactly have a translator book that I could read. Sorry if I get them mixed up. I found a site with a lot of translated words. I used kokoro because my character had never really been near horses, but felt that this horse had a lot of heart or spirit, as my translator site said. I'm not very good at trying to learn languages on my own, but I'm try my best. I also don't know any phrases, just a few words. As for the random Japanese words, If I knew only part of a language, I would end up doing the same thing my character is doing (Which I do all the time with the few words of Elvish I've picked up, Japanese and Spanish), so using what my own actions would be, I tried to fit them into my character. I used Raquel as her name because I was trying to make the character me, with a few exceptions (Like Feacoire, but I do own Narsil and Sting), and Raquel is my Spanish name in Spanish class. I thought I'd use that. I want the character to be me, almost, yet different. So, Raquel is me, in a sense, with a few problems. I can't think of a good real name and I won't use mine because not all people are exactly decent people. And thanks for the spelling of Rivendell, I didn't think I spelled it write when I wrote it. 

No, Wood is not a stick - interesting name. Heh. Glad to hear that you like it, and I hope you like the next chapter.

XxDragon Princess NikkixX- I just had to write my own story about my character going to middle Earth. What can I say, its fun thinking up ways to mess with mine and other characters. *Grins* And I try not to make mine too mary-sueish, but sometimes if you try the idea, you have to take the general assumptions as well. And I want to make the character as much as me as I can. And there is going to be a few more Mary-sueish things in here, though. You'll see soon. But I'm also just gonna keep writing how I want to and try not to worry about how people will like or dislike my story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Rivendell, the city of the Elves

I walked in the room to see a very regal elf with the look of wisdom, and knowledge. He was standing at a window that filled a good portion of the wall to the right of his desk. He's desk had a few papers and books with the beautiful curvy writing of the elves filled the pages.

~Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil.~ Lord Elrond greeted, then turned his gaze to me. "My lady, welcome, although I do not think we have met." 

I noticed that he switched to common after welcoming Legolas. "hi, You can call me Raquel." It took me a moment to realize that I cut Legolas off when I spoke up. 

"It is a pleasure, Lady Raquel." Lord Elrond said.

I looked confused then stated, "You don't have to call me Lady. It sounds too proper for me." 

"Very well then, Raquel." He smiled. 

"Good afternoon, Lord Elrond" Legolas greeted him. "The border guards have found Lad-, Raquel near the outskirts of Rivendell."

Lord Elrond turned to me again. "May ask what your business is in Rivendell?"

"I have no business here. I was in my room cleaning my swords one minute, then next, I had an arrow in my face." I answered truthfully.

"Well, it is a wonder that you are here." He mused. "That was all that you were doing at the time?" I nodded. "Where do you live?"

"Salem, Oregon, in the United States, In North America, in the northern Hemisphere, On Earth." I replied, deciding to give as much information as possible yet knowing they wouldn't know where that is. (Random place, so don't actually think I live there)

"I've not heard of such a place. This is interesting. May I ask why one of your swords in out, then?" He asked, just noticing it.

"It doesn't have a sheath. It was meant to be mounted on a wall, not actually used. I was cleaning it with the others." I answered, glancing down at the object. I guess the answer confused them somehow with the looks that they were giving me. 

"Why would you receive a sword to just have it on a wall and not for protection?" Legolas asked. 

"Where I come from, these are like collectible items. The only sword that I use it this one." I place my hand on the hilt of Feacoire. "I only practice with swords. There are no need for them otherwise." I explained.

They looked at me strangely. 

"How could you have no use of swords?" Lord Elrond questioned.

"We have different weapons. Swords are practically useless." 

"Useless! What weapons could you have that are better!" Legolas cried out, shocked.

"Guns, missiles, bombs, all that type of stuff." I didn't know why I was explaining it, they wouldn't know what I was talking about.

"What is this… gun?" Lord Elrond asked.

"it's something that that shoots this little piece of metal called a bullet. By the time you hear the sound of the gun, which is really loud, its already hit its target." I held in my laughter at their taken aback expressions. Well, seems like I've been shocking them a lot lately. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Lord Elrond said after wiping the look of disbelief off his face. Another Elf walked in, one I didn't know. "Glorfindel" (Feel free to help with any names if I spell them wrong!).

"Hello Elrond, Legolas, and My lady." He answered.

So this is Glorfindel, I wonder if he is like the fanfictions I've read. "Of all the things I am, A Lady I am not." I said. 

"Then what kind of things are you?" He asked amused.

"Let me see… Lost, annoyed, homesick… all in all, I'd rather be in my bed sleeping like I was just about to do before some magical being who doesn't like me decided to drop me in the middle of nowhere so I can have an arrow shoved in my face. How about you?" I asked like we were talking about the weather.

"Really? I was wondering why I've never seen you before." He answered, raising an eye brow. 

I shrugged, then turned back to Elrond. "So, what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"I think it wise if you were to stay here until we can think about what to do about your predicament. We have a few spare rooms. I will call my Daughter, Arwen to show them to you." He decided.

"Sure." I went to go look at the window, and I titled my head to the side as I saw Imladris. It was beautiful, but truthfully, I didn't care. I cared about nothing. I just can't let them see that. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turned around to see the most Beautiful person I have ever seen. I'd hate to have to be Liv Tyler then meet the real Arwen. 

"Greetings, Raquel. I am Arwen. I will show you to your room." She had a sweet, soft voice. I nodded and followed her out of the corridor. 

Since I was dressed strangely compared to these beautiful beings, I was standing out like a sore thumb. She led me through several hall ways and once I was thoroughly lost, she stopped in front of a doorway. She opened it and walked into in, I followed. 

"This is your room, I hope you don't get lost, as most guests do when they first arrive." She smiled.

"Too late." I replied before looking around. Thinking quickly, I looked in the closet to see rows and rows of dresses. "Think I could replace the dresses with some normal clothes?" 

"It is normal and proper for a woman to wear a dress." She answered.

"I'm not from around here. Where I come from, woman are equal to men, do whatever they do, and dress in pants if they feel like it." I said, agitated that everything was so different. 'I think I going to lose every piece of sanity I have left… Which isn't very much.' I thought.

"I've never heard of a place like that! I will ask the tailors to make you some 'normal' clothes then." She left, contemplating about this place I had spoken of. 

I sighed, then collapsed on my new bed before practically passing out.

~*~

****

Later

I woke to someone gently knocking on the door. I remembered the previous happenings in my life before getting up, glancing at the mirror, and opening the door. Arwen walked into my room and dumped the piles of clothes onto my bed. 

"Here are your new clothes, I think we should start hanging them up. I'll take the dresses away as well." She stated before removing the dresses and helping my fix up the room.

I helped, grinning. "Thanks, Arwen. You're a lifesaver." 

"I did nothing but get you new clothes. I didn't save your life." She replied.

I laughed, "No, Its an expression." 

She nodded, understanding. 

"You elves need to lighten up some. What do you do for fun?"

"There is almost always something that needs to be done around here." 

"What? You mean you don't just stop and hang out?"

She looked up confused. "Hang out?"

I sighed. "I'm going to teach you all some slang. You guys need to stop being all proper n' stuff. Its no fun when no one can understand me." 

"I'll try to understand you, you ways are strange, but not in a bad way. I'd think I'd like to know what your terms are."

"Thanks. It would be good to have some friends around here." 

She nodded, then continued to exchange dresses for tunics, and leggings. After we finished, I helped her with the dresses and somehow managed to open the door. 

Two males were outside the door. Arwen recognized them from around her pile of dresses. "Ada, Mithrandir, hello. I was just helping Our new guest." 

"Why are you carrying all the dresses out of her room then?" Lord Elrond asked.

"I prefer pants over dresses any day." I answered. 

"I see. Raquel, this is Mithrandir, more commonly known as Gandalf the Grey."

"Hello, Raquel. It is a pleasure to meet you. I've been hoping to speak with you since I've heard about your unexpected appearance." Gandalf started.

"Ditto. Maybe you'll be able to get me back to my world. I don't want to end up with piles of school work to make up when I get back. " I said. "No mean to be rude. Rivendell sounds like a great place, but I don't fit in a world where guys still think they are better then women." 

"Really? I am curious to what else is in your world. Is there a place you are comfortable that we can sit and speak?" 

"Uhhh… where do you suggest?" 

"I would suggest the Hall of Fire?" (That's the right room right? I'm having a ditsy moment.)

"Sure. After I finish helping Arwen with the dresses. " I vaguely guessed that I was starting to sound rude, but I can't help it, I was brought up in modern society, no one acts like they do anymore, so I don't know how to act back.

After Arwen and I finished putting the dresses away, I met Gandalf back in my room, then walked with Elrond, and him while Arwen left. We walked down some more corridors, before stopping in front of two huge-arse doors. Elrond opened the doors and I gaped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

QUESTION: Should this be a romance between Raquel and Legolas, Glorfindel, Haldir or anyone else? Or no one at all. I've seen them all, and I enjoy all the stories, but I'm having a little trouble making up my own mind about it. If you can help me, I would appreciate it! Majority rules, sorry If it doesn't go the way you want. 

I'm not using Japanese any more. Too much of a hassle. Sorry folks, my source ain't perfect so I'm not getting the direct translations. I'll put a few more in, sorry if I get them wrong, I'll put the translation I got on it though. 

Please review and tell me what you think. After all, this story wouldn't be here if it weren't for you reviewers. ^_^

And constructive criticism is welcome, downright flames will be pointed, laughed at and then used to make yummy marshmallows that only the good reviewers can have. 

And I'm sorry these take awhile to get out. I've been sitting with this in front of me for days and I can't seem to write. I can't stand this any longer. Here, you're new chapter. Its not as long as I wanted it to be. But I hate writing the beginning of the story, I just wanna get to the good parts. I got finals all next week and it will be hell. Patients is leaving as fast as you can say "Fool of a took". Sorry, its not long, but it would take some time to finish it if I waited till it become a better length. 


End file.
